Les marionnettes du destin
by Azuleys
Summary: En cette nuit du 10 octobre, sa vie s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres. Elle sait très bien pourquoi les villageois en sont arrivés là, que leurs actes sont injustifiés, mais la rancœur ne souhaite pas habiter son âme. Heureusement que le destin est bien fait et que les secrets du marionnettisme ne le sont peut-être pas tant que ça.
1. Chapter 1

_Salut à toi qui regarde ces mots d'un œil que j'espère vif et curieux. Ce petit début de fic, écrit un soir pendant lequel je n'avais rien à faire, est une sorte de test, voir si ce que j'écris peut plaire à quelqu'un, si d'autres peuvent me donner des conseils, ..._

_Le rating est de M, sait-on jamais._

_**Infos :**__ C'est un FemNaru et__ je ne suis que très moyennement à jour dans les chapitres du manga._

_**Disclamer :**__ Naruto (personnages & univers) appartient à Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

><p>Une petite clairière, toute simple, illuminée par la clarté d'une pleine lune, entourée d'arbres majestueux. Une feuille couleur émeraude part à l'aventure, s'élance de sa branche et ce fait cueillir par une douce brise qui l'envoie virevolter dans les airs. Le vent apporte en ce lieux si paisible la rumeur d'une grande fête, non loin. La petite aventurière verte danse un moment dans les courants d'airs avant de terminer sa balade sur une petite tête aux cheveux blonds, appuyée contre l'écorce rugueuse d'un géant centenaire. Une quinte de toux douloureuse déchire la tranquillité du lieu. Lentement, une paire d'yeux océan se lève en direction du ciel parsemé de faibles lueurs, des étoiles, qui semblent si petites et si lointaines. Quelques souvenirs reviennent, par brides : l'expulsion de l'orphelinat, vers ses quatre ans le vieux Sarutobi qui lui offre de venir habiter chez lui ses bêtises, pour chasser de son quotidien les propos haineux le refus permanent du vieux de la laisser intégrer l'académie, pour la protéger qu'il disait sa rencontre avec son locataire, il y a un an, qui lui a fait promettre de garder secret leurs échanges par la suite, une réputation à tenir selon ses dires… Un faible rire franchit les lèvres de la petite forme à ce souvenir. Se retrouver nez à nez avec une renarde géante est une expérience singulière, surtout quand la dite créature se meurt d'inquiétude pour son hôte. La grande Kyubi, décrite comme étant l'une des plus grande menace du monde ninja, qui ne connaît pas la pitié, réputée pour sa malveillance et sa haine sans limite, qui se fait un sang d'encre pour son hôte. Il faut dire aussi que l'année dernière avait été tout aussi sanglante que celle-ci. La tête de ces salauds avaient été impayable lorsque, le lendemain, leurs victime s'était faite le luxe de traverser Konoha l'air de rien. Alors évidement, ils y ont mis le paquet aujourd'hui.<p>

Las, le regard redescend pour constater l'étendue de la catastrophe. La première chose qui passe dans son champ de vision, c'est sa jambe… A au moins deux bon mètres de là. L'autre fait des angles étranges. Pour les bras, n'en parlons pas, l'un ressemble à de la purée et l'autre à du chewing-gum. Et le reste… Sa petite démone favorite n'allait rien pouvoir faire ce coup-ci, heureusement qu'elle a bloquée la douleur et l'encourage à tenir bon. Elle est mignonne…

Que fait l'Hokage ? C'est tellement le bordel dans le village qu'il ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Pas de chance. Et ses anbus les plus fidèles sont occupés à maintenir l'ordre comme ils peuvent.

* Uh uh… Enfoirés d'ivrognes… *

La tête retombe mollement. C'est court comme vie, huit ans, surtout pour la fille du Yondaime…

XxxXxxX

Telle une naufragée sortant enfin la tête de l'eau par un miracle quelconque, la jeune fille avale de grande goulée d'air et ouvre grand les yeux. Les murs blancs d'une chambre d'hôpital, emplie par la lumière du jour, l'aveugle momentanément Quelqu'un à côté d'elle sursaute et se porte à la seconde suivante à son chevet. Sarutobi en personne. Papillonnant des paupières pour faire le point, son ouïe revient petit à petit. La luminosité lui fait, par réflexe, porter sa main devant son visage pour diminuer celle-ci. Un petit moment lui est nécessaire pour constater que quelque chose cloche. Ce n'est pas sa main… Enfin… Pas vraiment. C'est plus un morceau de bois qui ressemble à une main. Son regard paniqué glisse en direction du vieil homme qui tente de l'apaiser, à en juger par le mouvement de ses lèvres, mais ses mots ne sont que murmures. Voyant qu'elle ne comprends pas, il se saisit doucement du « bras » de la blonde et d'une faible pression l'écarte du champ de vision de cette dernière, qui ne remarque pas tout de suite l'absence de sensation que devrait normalement lui procurer ce contact. Une partie du choc passé, elle essaye de parler mais n'y parvient pas. La panique revient. L'Hiruzen tente de reprendre la parole :

- Du calme mon enfant, du calme, je vais tout t'expliquer…

La petite lueur de compréhension qui s'allume aux fond des deux lacs larmoyants lui fait pousser un soupire de soulagement. Il s'assoit sur le bord du lit, en partie rassuré.

- Pour m'en assurer, tu te souviens de moi ? Et de ton nom ?

Le faible hochement de tête affirmatif de l'alitée, qui arrive à se contenir tant bien que mal d'éclater en sanglots, lui tire une prière silencieuse. L'incompréhension prédomine pour l'instant et fait office de maigre barrage aux larmes qui risque à tout instant de se déverser.

- Je… suis désolé… Je me suis laissé surprendre par l'agitation et te voila maintenant dans cet état, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais…

Le sourire triste de sa « protégée » lui pince le cœur, il aurait presque préféré voir un rictus haineux que de se faire pardonner aussi facilement, ça en était presque inhumain…

- Tu… Tu reviens de très loin… Je pense que te montrer est plus simple que de te laisser imaginer, tu est d'accord ?

Après un signe de la tête en guise de consentement, le plus âgé se relève, passe avec délicatesse un bras derrière les épaules de la plus jeune et la redresse. Elle manque de défaillir quand il retire le drap. Une bonne partie de son corps, bras et jambes, a été remplacé par… autre chose : un assemblage qui semble complexe de plaques de bois, de câbles, de tuyaux étranges, …

- Par « chance », un anbu a, il y a quelques années, mis la main sur une marionnette dans le village de Suna et nous avons put l'étudier autan que faire ce peut. Cependant, comprendre le style des marionnettistes simplement à partir d'une création s'est vite révélé inexploitable en combat. Mais nos efforts n'ont au final pas été vain, preuve en est avec toi… Et tu a réussis du premier coup à bouger un membre, ce que nous n'avions pas crût possible. Le reste de ton corps est... presque… intact. Tes… cordes vocales ont été gravement endommagées et nous pensons que…

Il ne termine pas sa phrase, une petite main qui n'a rien d'humaine vient de se poser sur son bras. Le sourire compréhensif qui lui fait face ôte la fin de la phrase de sa bouche. Une myriade de questions brillent au fond des yeux de la muette, qui espère se faire comprendre sans mots dire.

- Je ne puis que deviner tes interrogations, donc je vais tâcher de répondre aux plus évidentes selon moi : nous sommes le 2 juillet, nous n'avons pas réussis à mettre la main sur les fautifs et au vu des événements et du monde qui nous entoure, je vais te laisser rejoindre l'académie pour que tu puisse apprendre à te défendre, mais nous ne savons pas encore si il t'est possible de manipuler le chakra par les signes…

La Uzumaki lui coupe la parole en le prenant dans ses bras si particuliers, heureuse de pouvoir enfin prouver sa valeur. L'aisance dont a fait preuve la demoiselle dans son mouvement fait réfléchir le vieil homme, qui arrive à la conclusion que Kyubi doit jouer un rôle non négligeable dans la réalisation de cette prouesse. Si seulement ce démon n'avait jamais existé, se dit il, bien loin de se douter de la vérité concernant ce sujet.

Le chef du village repartit pour ses occupations, la jeune fille ferme les yeux avant de les ouvrir, dans un endroit complètement différent de la chambre aseptisée dans laquelle son corps se repose.

Un tapis de feuilles et de mousse sous les pieds, elle avance, suivant un sentier indéfini qui louvoie entre les habitants immobiles d'une forêt émeraude imaginaire. Rapidement, un espace dégagé s'offre à sa vue, couvert d'herbes et de quelques fleurs aux multiples couleurs. Ça et une renarde géante qui fait la sieste au centre, ses multiples queues battantes paisiblement l'air. Les oreilles captent le son étouffé des pas et font s'ouvrir un œil à la créature somnolente.

- Contente de te revoir ma petite…

- Moi aussi, ma démone préférée.

Un grognement mi-amusé, mi-mécontent se fait entendre.

- Pour l'instant, j'vais t'aider à bouger ton corps et pour compléter ce que disait le vieux, laisse tomber le ninjutsu et le genjutsu, tu va avoir suffisamment à faire avec l'adaptation à tes nouveaux membres, d'une part, et de l'autre ces morceaux de bois ne te permettront pas de manipuler ton chakra, la circulation de celui-ci pour ne serait-ce que les faire bouger va perturber ton flux. Maintenant laisse moi dormir, j'suis fatiguée de t'avoir tenue en vie…

- J'n'ai pas tout compris avec tes histoires de circulation, mais ok !

Un sourire plaqué sur le visage, la blonde adresse un signe de la main à sa vis-à-vis avant de disparaître en un clin d'œil.

* * *

><p><em>Le chapitre est relativement court, il sera peut être même retravaillé par la suite, mais je souhaite simplement voir si mon style d'écriture et les bases de l'histoire plaisent à quelques personnes. Merci de votre lecture.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voici donc la suite, puisque mon histoire semble plaire ! Je remercie grandement Streema, Mysthem, Evy et Fanamanga pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Un merci aussi pour ceux qui ne commentent pas mais lisent quand même. Pour répondre aux quelques questions : Naru' sera peut être en couple, mais pas avant un bon moment. J'ai quelques idées diverses et variés à ce sujet, mais je ne pense pas faire un SasuFemNaru._

_**Disclamer :** Naruto appartient à Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

><p>Bientôt la reprise des cours à l'académie et la nouvelle aspirante ninja a bien du mal à contrôler ses membres de bois et de chakra. Les premiers jours sans l'aide de la démone ont été… laborieux. Cette dernière a été très claire : visualiser chaque pièces, de la plus infime à la plus grande, comprendre chaque rouage, ressentir la circulation du chakra, la maîtriser… Créer des fils entre chaque morceaux aurait été bien plus aisé, il aurait suffit de tirer sur l'un pour faire bouger une partie précise, mais ce système manque de fluidité et est très facilement influençable par une intervention extérieur. De ce fait, recréer un réseau fait de chakra aussi complexe que peut l'être un corps humain est rapidement nécessaire pour un marionnettisme de ce genre, vraisemblablement nouveau. Cependant, pour une enfant de huit ans, l'exercice démontre une certaine complexité qui frôle l'impossible. Heureusement que l'acharnement fait partie des qualités de la jeune fille, qui a force de s'user à la tâche est parvenue, en un peu moins d'un mois, à faire bouger sa main sans l'aide de Kyubi, tirant un grognement appréciateur de cette dernière, déjà ennuyée de jouer à la poupée par le biais des bras et jambes de sa protégée.<p>

Fait étrange parmi d'autres, et bien que la renarde affirme haut et fort que la guérison est complète, l'Uzumaki n'a toujours pas retrouvée sa voix dans le monde physique alors qu'elle n'éprouve aucune difficultés lors de ses conversations intérieures. Cependant, malgré le handicap, la petite demoiselle n'éprouve pas de colère face à cette injustice. L'énervement est vain, à quoi bon ?

C'est donc muette comme une tombe, avec des mouvements rigides et par à-coups et habillée d'un pantalon noir, d'une veste ainsi que des gants de la même couleur et d'un T-shirt orange que la petite blonde se présente devant le bâtiment qui marque son entrée dans le monde violent des shinobis, un peu avant 8h en ce jour ensoleillé de rentrée. Sa locataire lui a bien proposée un coup de main pour se déplacer, mais elle voulait à tous prix se prouver que ses efforts n'avaient pas été vains. Heureuse d'être arrivée jusque là sans flancher, un sourire vient orner son visage qu'un rayon de soleil vient caresser, comme pour la féliciter de ce petit exploit. A peine une seconde plus tard, quelqu'un la bouscule et la fait chuter. La démone à neuf queues, vaguement attentive à ce moment là, arrive à prendre le contrôle du corps déjà bien déséquilibré et lui faire exécuter une petite vrille sur un pied avant de réussir à stabiliser le tout. La première chose qui attire le regard océan après cette petite pirouette est une touffe de cheveux… roses ? Et pour ne rien arranger à cette couleur capillaire douteuse, la détentrice de cette dernière semble dotée de cordes vocales destinée à vriller les tympans, surtout quand elle hurle plus qu'autre chose le prénom d'un dénommé Sasuke. Le pauvre, de si bon matin. Plus attentive, Kyu', toujours aux commandes, fait effectuer un pas sur le côté à la semi-marionnette afin d'éviter une seconde personne, blonde cette fois si, qui rivalise en décibels avec sa camarade précédente. Un soupire aussi bien démoniaque qu'humain franchit les lèvres de la jinchûriki.

- Elles sont galères…

Un garçon qui ressemble à un ananas, du fait de sa coiffure, s'arrête au niveau de la solitaire, qui lui répond d'une grimace consentante.

- T'est nouvelle ? Je n't'ai jamais vue ici...

La silencieuse, à nouveau seule maîtresse de ses mouvements, effectue de rapides mouvements affirmatifs de la tête, souriante, heureuse que quelqu'un lui adresse la parole sans la regarder de travers. Le jeune homme, un peu surpris par cet entrain, lui fait signe de le suivre et se dirige vers un professeur, que la demoiselle sait être Iruka pour lui avoir parlé quelques fois dans le passé lorsqu'il passait chez le vieux pour une raison ou pour une autre. Il est l'un des rare à ne pas la regarder haineusement ou avec dégoût, Sarutobi lui ayant en quelque sorte ouvert les yeux après la première rencontre entre les deux plus jeunes. La démarche encore saccadée de la petite jeune attire l'attention de quelques curieux.

A peine le chûnin repère-t-il la fillette qu'il s'approche :

- Ah, Naruko, te voila, je me demandais où tu étais ! S'exclame-t-il, l'air soulagé.

Ce à quoi elle répond d'un grand sourire et un coucou de la main, qui fait légèrement tomber sa manche, attirant deux paires d'yeux sur son bras inhumain. Un double haussement de sourcils. Il est vrais que très peu de personnes sont au courant de ces petits changements. Les deux autres ayant suffisamment de tacts pour ne pas poser de questions qui attireraient l'attention, l'événement est passé sous silence et la classe est vite rassemblée avant d'être enjointe à entrer en salle à la demande du sensei. Se retrouver avec autant d'enfants est quelque chose de nouveau pour l'Uzumaki, auparavant elle jouait bien souvent dans son coin chez le vieux ou seule lors de ses rares sorties, les parents ordonnant bien vite à leurs rejetons de ne pas l'approcher, le rejet c'est donc petit à petit transmis à ces jeunes âmes influençables. C'est donc sans trop de surprise qu'elle capte du coin de l'œil quelques regard en coin, entre méfiance et dédain, d'une majorité des élèves. En fin de compte, le nombre de personnes que ne la regarde pas de travers dans la salle s'élève au nombre incroyable de cinq : Iruka, le garçon avec la coupe ananas, son ami à l'ossature forte, une jeune fille aux yeux pâles qui ne fait que rougir et le dernier, bien qu'un doute subsiste, avec un grand manteau et des lunettes noires. Une forme de joie naît au fond du cœur de la rejetée en constatant qu'un si grand nombre de personne lui prête attention sans sentiments négatifs. Seule encore debout, à côté de l'enseignant, celui-ci lui demande de se présenter. Hâtivement, la jeunette se saisit d'une craie et écrit, un peu laborieusement, son nom et son prénom au tableau : Uzumaki Naruko, avant de s'incliner poliment face à ses nouveaux camarades, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le plus âgé plisse un instant les yeux avant que quelque chose ne tilte au fond de son esprit, comme si il venait de comprendre la raison du silence de la nouvelle arrivante. Quelques murmures, allant du « elle nous snob au point de ne pas ouvrir la bouche » aux « mon père m'a dit qu'elle... » en passant par « elle a un balais dans l'cul ou quoi ? Regarde comment elle marche », emplissent la salle au passage de la blonde lorsqu'elle se dirige vers le fond, à côté de la fenêtre, afin de prendre place. Les mots se taisent lorsque le cours commence. Pas encore assez douée pour écrire avec sa nouvelle main, la demoiselle se contente d'écouter attentivement, gravant dans son esprit encore pratiquement vierge les phrases pleines de savoirs. De temps en temps, sa squatteuse favorite ne peut s'empêcher de faire quelques commentaires, lui arrachant de petits rires silencieux.

Après la pause de midi, passée en compagnie du ciel et d'un arbre, il est l'heure de faire du sport. Bouger après manger est probablement discutable, mais c'est avec détermination que l'hôte de la renarde s'élance pour faire quelques tours de piste, lentement, sous les rires de quelques enfants, auxquels elle ne prête pas attention. Épuisée après un peu plus de cent mètres, elle s'assoit à l'ombre d'un muret, sous les remarques moqueuses. Les entraînements aux ninjutsu et aux genjutsu, inutiles dans l'état actuel des choses, sont passés à regarder les autres, à essayer de comprendre la théorie. Le taijutsu est plus intéressant, puisque l'Umino la prend sous son aile, la sachant très faible et pouvant de ce fait garder une part de son attention sur les autres. Très rapidement après le début des exercices, le prof' fait faire quelques mouvements à son élève et confirme bien vite ses doutes, vis-à-vis des membres de bois, en parant les coups. Une dizaine de minutes, à peine, font tourner de l'œil kunoichi en devenir, qui retourne se poser à l'ombre.

La fin d'après-midi arrive rapidement et c'est avec l'aide de la démone que la jinchûriki retourne à la maison du hokage, encore occupé à ses fonctions. L'heure du repas sonne et les deux habitants de la demeure dîne, le bruit de la mastication seulement couvert par les questions du grand-père sur la journée de sa protégée, qui répond par des hochements de tête plus ou moins enjoués. Le reste de la soirée est passée à étudier, le vieil homme aidant de temps en temps la moins âgée, qui constate que rattraper son retard conséquent ne va pas être chose aisée.

Les jours s'enchaînent, se ressemblants pour la plupart, les premiers ponctués par l'indignation des parents, les autres par les phrases moqueuses des enfants. Les seuls qui ne sont pas désobligeant sont soit trop timide, pour la Hyûga, soit trop taciturne, pour l'Aburame, ou encore trop flemmard ou goinfre pour les deux inséparables, avec qui Naruko passe beaucoup de temps à regarder les nuages, appréciant le calme émanant du maître des ombre et de son ami, et inversement de leurs points de vue.

Des jours paisibles, en somme, encore bien loin de la violence du monde dans lequel ils s'engagent.

* * *

><p><em>Voila pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, à me faire remarquer quelques erreurs, les passages que vous n'aimez pas, toussa toussa ! Merci de votre lecture !<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut à tous ! Plus petit chapitre ce coup-ci, mais je ne voulais pas avancer plus loin dans l'histoire. Gros merci à Tomoe, Mysthem, Streema, Evy, Fanamanga et "Guest" pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir à lire ! Merci aussi à la "masse-silencieuse" qui lit ! Une petite question à la fin du chapitre, bonne lecture._

_**Disclamer : **Naruto ne m'appartient évidement pas._

* * *

><p>Quelques mois ce sont écoulés, aussi tranquilles et pleins de propos méfiants voir haineux que les premiers jours, sans plus d'amis ni moins pour la petite Uzumaki. Fait marquant, son anniversaire c'était plutôt bien passé, puisqu'elle est restée cachée dans la maison du vieil hokage toute la journée sous la protection d'un anbu de confiance, contrairement aux années précédente. Le 10 octobre dernier, des ninjas avaient été assez fous pour venir la kidnapper à l'intérieur même de la bâtisse et la fois encore antérieur quelques villageois lui étaient tombé dessus au retour d'une petite promenade dans les environs immédiats de ce qui peut être appelé sa maison. Cela avait été la première fois que des habitants du village caché de la feuille s'étaient montrés aussi ouvertement agressifs, probablement que la barrière morale de frapper une enfant avait été franchit à ce moment là, avec la fête de la disparation de Kyubi, pleine d'alcool, et la commémoration du Yondaime, pleine de tristesse et d'appel à la vengeance. Une enquête avait été ouverte, mais devant le nombre de coupables, le Sarutobi avait été obligé de laisser tomber les sanctions sous peine de déclencher une mini guerre civile, provocant de ce fait un sentiment d'intouchabilité pour les coupables suivants, et donc plus d'audace. C'est donc avec beaucoup de joie que la petite demoiselle avait fêtée son jour de naissance en compagnie d'un homme masqué qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire avec la jeune furie blonde, trop heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui passer le temps en ce moment d'accoutumé si solitaire. Autre point intéressant, les progrès de la fillette ont été assez dantesque : ses mouvements, bien que manquant de force, sont devenus bien plus fluides et ses connaissances ont bien vite rattrapées celle des gens de son âge, les dépassant même de temps en temps et la hissant bien souvent dans les premières de la classe. Cependant, pour ce qui est du ninjutsu et du genjutsu, sont niveau reste purement dans celui de la théorie et le taijutsu fait pâle figure, ses membres étant au final peu adaptés à elle, voir pas du tout faits dans une optique de combat. Les quelques élèves qu'elle arrive à battre doivent bien souvent s'en prendre à leurs propres maladresses qu'elle se fait un malin plaisir à exploiter, ce qui passe très moyennement, voir pas du tout selon les caractère, d'autant plus face à la « rejetée ». En parlant de ça, pour préciser le côté relationnel, bien peu de ses camarades se sont intéressés à elle outre les médisances, de ce fait sa semi-humanité reste pratiquement inconnue, les autres s'arrêtant bien vite au jugement « elle est juste faible ». Ce qui l'arrange au final, moins de problèmes. De sa condition, outre Iruka, seuls Shikamaru, Chôji et Hinata ont découverts d'une façon ou d'une autre la chose, la dernière grâce à son byakugan lors d'un entraînement, la faisant tomber dans les vapes. Un lien, une entente cordiale, une acceptation c'est ainsi formé entre les quatre jeunes, sans atteindre l'amitié. Probablement à cause du mutisme forcé ou caractériel de chacun.<p>

En cette magnifique journée hivernale de mi-décembre, leurs professeur a décidé d'organiser un petit tournois amical pour les laisser se défouler un peu et tester leurs progrès entre eux. L'idée, sans déplaire à Naruko, ne lui fait pas non plus très envie. Prouver aux autres et à elle même qu'elle n'est pas un déchet, une ratée, est une idée tentante, mais le faire avec un handicap aussi colossal que le sien ne la fait pas tellement sauter de joie. Arrivée devant l'académie, les pieds traînants, une paire de baffes mentale lui remet les idées en place et lui redonne courage : elle allait leurs botter le cul à tout ces idiots qui la regarde de haut, parole d'Uzumaki !

Après un rapide passage en salle afin d'établir l'ordre du premier tour, tout ce petit monde en grande partie survolté ce dirige avec grand bruit vers le terrain de sport. Plusieurs zones de duel ayant été préalablement délimitée, trois pour être exacte, s'offrent aux yeux heureux de la troupe, qui s'empresse de se disperser sur chaque terrain selon les groupes effectués quelques minutes avant. Manque de chance, ou pas, question de point de vue, l'hôte de kyubi fait partie de ceux qui ont l'honneur de débuter les hostilités. En face d'elle ? Un chewing-gum qui crie… Encore pire ? La tête de corbeau est dans son public immédiat…

- Kyaaaaaaah ! Je vais pouvoir montrer à mon sasuke-kun que je suis celle qui est la plus digne pour lui ! Hurle-t-elle plus qu'autre chose en sautillant de façon, il faut l'avouer, plutôt ridicule.

La blonde, déjà en position, c'est à dire de profil par rapport à son adversaire, un bras dans le dos et l'autre plié devant elle, ne peut s'empêcher de rouler des yeux. Le début du combat est vite annoncé.

Sans plus attendre, la rose s'élance dans une attaque frontale tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique, poing prêt à partir, en criant quelque chose d'incohérent. Une fois à portée, elle se contente de frapper droit devant, espérant probablement toucher sa vis-à-vis. Sait-on jamais qu'elle se jette volontairement contre son attaque ? Naru', blasée au possible, se contente d'esquiver en se laissant tomber en arrière et parvient aisément dans sa chute à attraper la cheville de l'inconsciente avant de faire une roue tout en souplesse sur sa main encore libre. Une fois à nouveau sur ses deux pieds, elle jette un regard désabusée sur la forme évanouit, la Haruno s'étant tout simplement assommée lors de la rencontre de sa tête avec le sol, trop surprise pour réagir quand elle a sentit sa jambe remonter d'un coup. Un soupire échappe à la gagnante lorsqu'elle relâche la jambe, qui retombe mollement. Lors de leurs dernier combat, plusieurs mois auparavant, la silencieuse n'avait pas réussit à bouger convenablement et s'était purement et simplement mangée le coup en pleine mâchoire, l'envoyant au tapis. Mais apparemment, alors qu'elle a tout donnée pour s'améliorer, d'autres n'ont fait que stagner sans chercher à évoluer. Elle reste malgré tout agréablement surprise de ses progrès. Les affrontements suivants ne l'intéresse que moyennement, même si son attention reste tournée vers ceux-ci au cas où quelque chose sorte du lot.

Deuxième combat, l'Uchiwa. Hystérie féminine. Mais que peuvent elles bien lui trouver à ce type ? Il regarde tout le monde de haut, se fait appeler génie pour une raison inconnue et ne sait pas aligner des phrases de plus de deux mots sans être agressif. A peine se mettent-ils en position que Sasuke s'élance, sourire narquois plaqué sur le visage, bien avant le signal de départ. Agilement, la jeune fille évite la première attaque, un simple coup de pied circulaire, et passe sous la garde du garçon pour se presque coller à lui, suivant à la trace chacun de ses mouvements, le regard océan rivé dans celui ébène, un sourire joueur naissant à la commissure des lèvres de la demoiselle. La danse dure un moment, mettant à vif les nerfs du « dernier » survivant loyal qui s'épuise à s'énerver alors que sa vis-à-vis affiche toujours une mine amusée, ne le lâchant pas d'un pouce sans pour autant l'attaquer, se contentant de dévier les attaques ou de les éviter. Tout à son petit jeux, la blonde se rend compte trop tard que son réseau de chakra s'emmêle, ce qui lui fait rater un mouvement et voir sa joue se faire cueillir par un direct du droit. Le jeune homme saisit sa chance et défoule toute sa rage par le biais de ses pieds, ses poings, ses genoux… Et ce malgré la fin du duel annoncé par Iruka qui se voit contraint de les séparer. Un sourire moqueur vient flotter sur les lèvres du gamin, qui retourne dans son coin la tête haute sous les acclamations des groupies. Naru', dans les pommes, est transportée à l'infirmerie par son professeur. Seul Shikamaru remarque le majeur levé alors que tout les autres doigts de la petite main blessée sont repliés, lui arrachant un sourire amusé.

* * *

><p><em>Du coup, petite question : vous préférez que je post dès que j'en ai l'occasion ou à intervalle régulier, par exemple tout les dimanche, ce qui veux dire que je vais travailler plus mes chapitres et probablement prendre de l'avance ? (Moi j'aime bien mettre en ligne dès que je termine d'écrire, les parutions sont complètement aléatoires dans le temps mais j'ai vos réactions directement pour chaque chapitre, vos conseils, vos idées...)<em>

_Merci de votre lecture, à la prochaine !_


End file.
